El ninja guardian
by alucardzero
Summary: Que pasa cuando descubres que en realidad no eres igual a los demas, entren y descubrenlo junto al ninja guardian kishin no naruto (sera un narusakuino)


Capitulo 1-revelando secretos

Nos encontramos en una de las salidas de la aldea escondida de las holas, por la cual podemos ver un grupo de cinco personas, tres chicos no mayores de 13 años y dos adultos, estos eran el equipo siete el cual estaba conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre perpretrada por su propio padre uchiha fugaku, Haruno Sakura, una chica civil la cual ha estado enamorada del uchiha desde que era pequeña, Uzumaki Naruto, el cual tambien ha estado enamorado de su compañera de equipo, pero este chico tambien era el paria de su propia aldea, Hatake Kakashi, junnin encargado de cuidar y entrenar a los chicos, y Nami Tasuna, un civil al cual se le dio la orden al equipo siete de escoltarlo hasta su hogar el cual estaba en el pueblo de las olas.

-si por fin, y asi inicia la leyenda de naruto, el futuro hokage mas poderoso de la historia-lo decia el chico rubio mientras tenia los brasos estirados al cielo, sin darce cuenta como los pocos civiles en la entrada lo miraban con odio.

-naruto quieres callarte, parece como si nunca ubieras salido de la aldea-lo dijo sakura mientras golpeaba la cabesa de naruto, el cual se quejaba ya que la chica si golpeaba fuerte.

-de hecho, esta sera la primera salida que tendra naruto-lo dijo kakashi el cual no despegaba su mirada del libro de pasta naranja.

-hum, acaso sus padres no lo dejaban o que-lo dijo sasuke intentando molestar a su compañero, pero este no recivio la respuesta que queria.

-sasuke, tu crees que si tubiera padres, haria todas esas bromas para llamar la atencion-lo dijo naruto mientras pasaba al lado de sasuke, el cual abrio los ojos dandoce cuenta que habia metido la pata, y muy ondo.

-naruto yo-decia sasuke mientras miraba la espalda de naruto, el cual miraba a sakura con una sonrisa.

En eso naruto se aserco a sakura y le tomo la mano de esta, pero antes de que le dijera algo la chica, naruto se habia alejado un poco del grupo, bajo la mirada confusa del grupo.

-naruto, que te pasa, quieres soltarme de una ves-lo dijo sakura mientras era guiada por naruto, lo cual la tenia un tanto sorprendida y un tanto estrañada por su actitud.

-sakura-chan, por fabor escuchame-lo dijo naruto cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica.

-ahora que quueres naruto, y mas te vale que sea importante o si no te golpeare-lo dijo sakura mientras se crusaba los brasos y fruncia las cejas, pero por dentro estaba intrigada.

-sakura-chan, no se que fue lo que hice para que tu llegaras a odiarme, y a estas alturas de la vida ya no tiene importancia-lo decia naruto mientras se pasaba la mano por sobre su cabesa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de sakura.

-naruto yo-trataba de decirle algo la chica a su compañero, ya que realmente se sentia mal por como la veia el chico.

-sakura-chan se que tu no confias en mi y todo eso pero quiero demostrarte a ti que puedes confiar, es por eso que quiero darte algo muy importante para mi-lo decia naruto mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su mochila.

-naruto que es lo que quieres decirme-lo decia sakura sintiendoce un poco mal por las palabras de naruto, ya que ella se sentia culpabre.

-sakura-chan, este brasalete es lo unico que tengo de mi madre, o bueno de la que fue mi madre, y quiero que tu lo tengas ahora-lo dijo naruto mientras habria la cajita y sacaba un brasalete dorado con una esfera un poco grande en el centro de este brasalete.

-naruto, yo no puedo aceptarlo, es algo que era de tu madre y es mejor que lo tengas tu-lo decia sakura mientras rechasaba el brasalete, bajo la atenta mirada de naruto.

-se que me odias mucho sakura-chan, pero por solo una ves en tu vida no me veas como los demas y aceptame al menos este regalo, y te prometo que ya no te molestare nunca mas-lo decia naruto mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto dolido, ocultando sus deceos de llorar con sus cabellos.

-naruto, yo no se, es algo bello tu obcequio y todo, pero es un recuerdo de tu madre y es mejor que tu lo tengas-lo dijo sakura sintiendoce muy mal al ver un leve tembror en los hombros de naruto, a lo que empeso a sentirce aun mas mal por lo que hacia.

-si entiendo, ya no te molestare mas, lamento todo esto sakura-chan-lo dijo naruto mientras le mostraba su tipica sonrisa, pero se notaba los leves rastros de lagrimas en sus bigotudas mejillas, haciendo sertir realmente mal a sakura.

En eso llegaron los demas al lugar, y vieron que naruto guardaba algo en su mochila, mientras sakura tenia la cabesa abajo y apretaba sus puños sobre su vestido.

-y ahora que paso, por que se adelantaron-lo dijo tasuna mirando un poco raro a los chicos, con algo me miedo pensando que habia algun bandido en la sona.

-no pasa nada, mejor caminemos ya que se hace tarde y su casa debe estar muy lejos no-lo dijo naruto mientras se montaba su mochila en la espalda y empesaba a caminar, siendo seguido por los demas, aunque sakura tenia una mirada enojada por lo que habia hecho.

-sakura, que fue lo que paso-lo dijo kakashi mientras se caminaba cerca de la chica, la cual solo lo vio un segundo para luego ver la espalda de naruto y bajar la mirada.

-creo que cometi el peor herror de mi vida-lo dijo muy bajo sakura, bajo la atenta mirada de kakashi, el cual habia bajado su libro para ver a naruto, al cual logro ver un leve tembror en los hombros de este.

-que fue lo que paso sakura y mas vale que me digas la verdad-lo dijo kakashi mientras miraba con el ojo entrecerrado a su alumna, la cual iba a hablar hasta que escucharon a naruto.

-hey kakashi-sensei, en el pais de las olas hay aldea ninja-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba por sobre su hombro a su junnin sensei, el cual entendio el mensaje de naruto, asi que dejo pasar lo que habia ocurido entre sus dos alumnos.

(el resto pasa igual que en el canon original)

Nos encontramos en uno de los bosque cerca de la casa de tazuna, en el cual vemos a naruto y a sakura los cuales estaban placticando la caminata vertical sobre un arbol, bueno naruto era quien lo hacia, mientras sakura miraba a naruto intentar subir el arbol.

-maldicion, porque no puedo lograr hacer esto, ni que fuera tan dificil-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba el arbol mientras estaba de espaldas.

-naruto ya esta anocheciendo, ven regrecemos a la casa de tasuna-lo decia sakura con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a naruto, pero este simpremente se quedo hay acostado mirando al cielo.

-regresa tu sakura-chan, yo aun tengo que dominar este truco-lo decia naruto mientras se paraba y corria denuevo en contra del arbol intentando llegar hasta la cima.

-esta bien naruto, no te sobre esfuerces vale-lo dijo sakura mientras se alejaba del claro donde estaban.

-no debes preocuparte por alguien a quien odias-lo escucho sakura mientras volteaba a ver a naruto el cual volvia a intentar subir el arbol, asiendo que la chica lo mirara dolida.

Ella queria repricar lo que dijo su compañero, pero sabia que el se habia alejado justo despues de que habia rechasado el obcequio que el queria darle y eso la hacia sentir mal, y sola ya que aunque naruto cuando estaba enfrente de alguien mas la alagaba como siempre lo hacia, cuando estaban solos el parecia que intentara pasar el mayor tiempo alejado de ella y eso en verdad dolia.

Con ese dolor en su corazon se alejo de la sona en direccion de la casa de tasuna, a la cual al llegar vio que ya todos estaban en la mesa mientras tsunami, la hija de tasuna servia la comida.

-y naruto-kun-lo dijo tsunami mientras miraba a sakura la cual entro con la cabesa baja.

-se quedo entrenando-lo dijo sakura mientras se sentaba con una leve sonrisa.

-papá podrias servir tu la comida, tengo que hablar algo con sakura-san-lo dijo tsunami mientras miraba a sakura, bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la mesa.

-esta bien hija vallan tranquilan-lo dijo tasuna mientras empesaba a servir la cena, mientras tsunami tomaba la mano de sakura y se dirigian a la segunda planta de la casa.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraban tsunami y sakura, las cuales no habian dicho nada desde que entraron.

-y bien me vas a decir que es lo que pasa entre tu y naruto o lo tendre que adivinar-lo decia tsunami mientras tenia los brasos crusados y miraba a sakura.

-no se de que habla tsunami-san-lo decia sakura mientras bajaba la mirada.

-sakura, puedo ver que algo pasa y estoy segura que es relacionado con naruto-lo dijo tsunami mirando como sakura bajaba mas la cabesa y apretaba inconcientemente los puños.

-no se de que habla, no pasa nada entre nosotros, nada-lo dijo sakura mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas, pero algunas lograban bajar por su mejilla.

-si no pasa nada con naruto-kun, porque estas llorando-lo dijo tsunami con un tono de vos calmado, sorprendiendo asi a sakura, la cual se llevo una mano a su rostro y de verdad estaba llorando.

-no lo entiendo-lo decia sakura un tanto sorprendida, pero se sorprendio aun mas al ser abrasada por tsunami por sorpresa.

-tranquila sakura-san, puedes contarme que es lo que pasa-lo dijo tsunami mientras le acariciaba la cabesa.

En eso sakura ya no pudo soportarlo mas y abraso fuertemente a tsunami y empesaba a llorar entre su pecho, como si fuera una pequeña niña, y empesaba a gritar que se sentia mal por lo que habia pasado, lo decia tan alto que todos en la casa lograron escuchar sus gritos.

-sakura-san, dime que fue lo que paso para que estes asi-lo decia tsunami cuando sakura ya habia logrado calmarce un poco, pero aun sollosaba.

-no quiero esto, me siento muy sola sin que naruto este hay para mi-lo decia sakura mientras trataba de secarce sus lagrimas, sin se dieran cuenta eran escuchadas desde la puerta por los chicos.

-a que te refieres sakura-san-lo dijo tsunami mirando a sakura a la cara.

-naruto-kun cree que yo lo odio, que me repugna su precencia y es por eso que ya no me habla, y ya no lo soporto-lo decia sakura mientras apretaba los puños.

-y eso porque lo crees-lo dijo tsunami mirando con duda a sakura la cual habia bajado la cabesa.

-cuando iniciamos la mision naruto y yo nos adelantamos del grupo un poco, hay el queria darme un brasalete que es muy bello, pero este era de su madre, yo lo rechace ya que es lo unico que tiene de ella, y lo que dijo me dolio y fue desde hay que cambio-lo dijo sakura bajando la mirada y se abrasaba ella misma.

-y que fue lo que dijo cuando rechasaste su regalo sakura-lo dijo tsunami, sin dace cuenta que esta era la misma pregunta que se le pasaba por la cabesa a los cuatro espias.

-dijo "es verdad, quien decea algo de la persona que odias perdona", mas o menos fueron sus palabras-lo dijo sakura sin atreverse a levantar la cabesa.

-y tu lo odias-lo dijo inari, el hijo de tsunami mientras entraba al cuarto dejando ver a tasuna y a kakashi tambien.

-no yo lo odio, y no sabes lo mucho que estraño a ese naruto, como decearia regresar en el tiempo y aceptar su regalo-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba a inari, sin darle importancia que ayan oido su conversacion.

-y a todas estas, porque naruto crees que lo odias-lo dijo tasuna mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de su hija.

-por como es tratado por los habitantes de la aldea-lo dijo kakashi mientras guardaba su libro en su bolsa ninja, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-a que te refieres kakashi-lo dijo sasuke mientras entraba en la habitacion.

-respondenme algo ustedes dos antes, cuando es el cumpleaños de naruto-lo dijo kakashi mientras crusaba sus brasos.

-no lo se y a que biene esa pregunta-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba a sasuke, el cual negaba con la cabesa dando a entender que tampoco lo sabe.

-esta bien, cambiare la pregunta, en que fecha se celebra la derrota del kyubi-lo dijo kakashi mientras miraba a sus alumnos.

-pues el dies de octubre-lo dijo sasuke como si estubiera hablando del clima, hasta que habrio los ojos al igual que sakura.

-veo que ya se dieron cuenta verdad-lo dijo kakashi bajando la cabesa.

-pero eso es una estupides, no pueden venir a decirme que porque naruto-kun, nacio en el mismo dia que ataco el kyubi a la aldea, esta lo vea como si fuera el kyubi-lo dijo sakura mientras apretaba los puños.

-no creo que sea la unica razon por la que lo odian o si-lo dijo inari mientras miraba a kakashi.

-ninja-san, respondame una cosa, y mas ta vale que lo hagas con la verdad-lo dijo tasuna realmente seria sorprendiendo asi a su hija y nieto.

-y eso seria-lo dijo kakashi mientras miraba a tasuna.

-utilisaron a naruto para detener al kyubi verdad-lo pregunto tasuna sorprendiendo a los chicos, pero sobretodo a kakashi.

-a que te refieres viejo-lo dijo sasuke mientras miraba a tasuna, aunque no le gustaba lo que veia.

-segun mi padre, cuando las grandes aldeas ninjas empesaban a formarcen, existian personas que fueron odiadas solamente por tener un gran poder en su interior-lo decia tasuna mientras bajaba la mirada, con una cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-es verdad tasuna-san, naruto es un chinjuriky, y por eso es odiado en la aldea-lo dijo kakashi mientras bajaba la mirada.

-pero porque, no lo entiendo-lo dijo inari, el cual era abrasado por tasuna, el cual tenia una mirada de muerte dirigida a kakashi, el cual se disponia a responderle hasta que una voz lo detuvo

-quien te dio permiso para decir eso hatake-lo dijo una voz, la cual probenia de la puerta, en la cual se podia ver a naruto con una mirada llena de dolor.

-naruto, yo no-lo trataba de decir kakashi intentando calmar a naruto, pero este solo retrocedio cuando intento asercarce.

-porque hatake, ahora ya no tengo nada y aun asi quieren verme sufrir aun mas, no lo entiendo acaso les divierte mi sufrimiento-lo decia naruto realmente enojado, mientras miraba a kakashi, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que empesaba a llorar, pero sus lagrimas eran rojas, era como si llorara sangre.

-naruto, no es lo que parece, calmate por fabor-lo decia sakura mientras intentaba asercarce, para solo ver como naruto salia coriendo.

-voy por el-lo dijo sasuke mientras salia por la ventana intentando ganar algo de tiempo para poder detener a su compañero.

-el ha sufrido mucho no es asi-lo dijo inari mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiendoce muy mal por como lo ha llegado a tratar, y mas con la discucion que tubieron la noche anterior lo hacia sentir peor.

-no tienes ni idea chico-lo dijo kakashi mientras sacaba denuevo su libro, pero por dentro se sentia muy mal.

En estos momentos podemos ver a sasuke en el bosque siguiendo el leve rastro que dejo naruto, lo cual le parecia algo facil tomando en cuenta la sangre en el suelo, en eso encuentra a naruto en medio de un claro mientras miraba el cielo con sus ojos vacios, lo que por alguna razon lo tenia preocupado.

-levantate dobe-lo dijo sasuke mientras se paraba al lado de naruto, el cual no se movia.

-dobe, he dicho que te levantes-lo volvio a decir sasuke mirando fijamente a naruto, el cual parecia una estatua ya que no se movia para nada, ni para cerrar los ojos, lo que lo asustaba pero no lo demostraba en su cuerpo.

-sasuke, por favor alejate de mi, no nececito a nadie ahora, por primera ves dejame solo-lo decia naruto sin cambiar su sembrante sorprendiendo a sasuke, el cual estaba enojado, enojado con todo el mundo por lo que le pasaba a su amigo/rival.

Y como lo pidio lo dejo solo, pero no se aparto mucho que digamos, ya que se acerco al borde del claro y se apollo en un arbol mirando a naruto.

En eso sasuke escucha un ruido a su lado, y se sorprendio ver a tsunami junto a un plato de comida, este solo le miro un momento para luego con la cabesa señalarle la ubicacion de naruto, a lo cual ella solo asintio.

-naruto-kun, te alejaste antes que pudiera servirte de comer-lo dijo tsunami mientras se acercaba a naruto con el plato de comida en el, a lo cual naruto extrañado la vio sin levantarce del suelo.

-gracias tsunami-san, pero en estos momentos no tengo hambre lo siento-lo dijo naruto regresando su mirada al cielo, din darce cuenta que esas plabras lastimaron a la mujer.

-naruto-kun, se que debes estar pensando que no vales nada, pero eso no es verdad, kakashi nos conto que aunque sean pocas las personas que estan a tu lado, ellos muestran que se preocupan por ti-lo dijo tsunami la cual se habia arodillado a su lado y empesaba a acariciarle el cabello.

-ellos solo lo hacen por obrigacion, no porque les importe, como lo haces tu ahora-lo dijo naruto con un tono de voz muerto, ya que no se sintio nada en esa voz.

Fue en ese justo momento que se escucho un fuerte golpe en el claro, lo cual era que tsunami le habia dado una fuerte cachetada a naruto, el cuel estaba entre sorprendido y aturdido, sorprendido de que la dulce mujer le golpeara y aturdido porque la cachetada habia sido con un sarten, el cual ni kami-sama sabia de donde habia salido.

-no vuelvas a decir eso naruto, ya que les estas demostrando a los que se burlan de ti tenian razon, que eres un demonio y no lo eres, tu eres Uzumaki Naruto, el hokage mas poderoso de todos asi que levantate y come ahora-lo dijo tsunami con un aura de terror a lo cual naruto ni corto ni peresoso se sento y empeso a comer, con algo de miedo pero tambien con una mirada llena de determinacion.

-gracias tsunami, por todo-lo dijo naruto luego de haber acabado la comida, y empesar denuevo con su entrenamiento.

En eso tsunami tomo el plato y regreso por donde habia llegafo, pero cuando paso junto a sasuke, este la detubo un momento.

-no crees que exageraste un poco con lo del sarten, sakura-lo dijo sasuke mirando de reojo a tsunami la cual estallo en una pequeña nuve de humo, para luego dejar ver a sakura la cual estaba sollosando.

-sasuke-kun, no es lo que parece, solo me siento culpabre por todo lo que le he ocacionado-lo dijo sakura mientras se sentaba al lado del arbol donde estaba recargado sasuke.

-a que te refieres sakura-lo dijo sasuke ahora un poco interesado, pero sin apartar la mirada de poker mirando el progreso de naruto.

-yo abandone a naruto cuando era pequeña-lo dijo sakura mientras ocultaba su cara en sus piernas bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke.

-a que te refieres-lo dijo sasuke ahora si interesado en lo que le diria su compañera.

-fue hace cuatro años que paso, naruto fue mi primer amigo, antes de conocer a Ino y a ti, el fue la primera persona que no se burlo de mi por mi gran frente, de hecho me digo que le gustaba-lo decia sakura sintiendoce aun peor por recordar hasta ahora todos los bellos momentos que paso junto a su rubio amigo.

-todo eso cambio un dia cuando conoci a Ino, la cual empeso a darme mas fuerza para poder hacer amigos, pero sin darme cuenta empesaba a dejar de lado a naruto, hasta que un dia te vi y empece a tratar de gustarte, fue cuando lo habandone-lo decia sakura realmente sintiendose la peor persona del mundo, mientras sasuke se sentia culpable mientras miraba a naruto subir aun mas el gran arbol.

-fue un dia en la academia que el llego con una pequeña cajiga al salon, y me llamo y fue hay que cometi el primer gran error del cual nunca me he perdonado-lo decia sollosando sakura mientras recordaba ese fatidico dia.

-a que te refieres sakura-lo dijo sasuke esta ves volteando a verla, sorprendientoce al ver como las manos de sakura sangraban por lo fuerte que las tenia apretadas la chica.

-le dije que lamentaba el dia que lo habia conocido, como pude ser tan idiota, lastime a mi primer amigo y el lo unico que queria era darme un regalo-lo decia sakura mientras golpeaba el suelo mientras empesaba a sollosar un poco mas fuerte.

-pero porque le dijiste eso al dobe-lo dijo sasuke mientras miraba sorprendido a sakura la cual ya estaba llorando a estas fechas.

-por ti sasuke-kun, me enojo que te ubiera golpeado en la plactica de taijutsu, y luego que me quisiera hablar con una sonrisa como si nada-lo dijo sakura mientras lloraba, asiendo que sasuke habriera los ojos ya que naruto solo habia logrado ganarle una ves, y luego de eso empeso a tratarlo asi tan ostil, y saber que el indirectamente tenia la culpa del dolor de su compañero lo hacia sentir mal.

-y la caja que te queria mostrar cuando iniciamos la mision, era la misma que el tenia ese dia no es asi-lo pregunto sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento de sakura que ya hipaba por el llanto.

-SI LO LOGRE, HAHAHA, UN PASO MAS Y MUY PRONTO SERE EL HOKAGE MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA DE KONOHA-lo gritaba naruto mientras estaba ya en la sima del arbol con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso pasaron tres dias donde no se toco el tema de naruto para nada, he inconcientemente naruto lo agradecia ya que no estava de animos para responder pregubtas de su pasado.

En estos momentos podemos ver a kakashi junto de tasuna, sakura y sasuke, los cuales se dirigian a ya casi terminado puente que conectaria la tierras de las olas con tierra firme.

-bien ya es hora de terminar el puente y traer la esperanza a nuestro hogar-lo dijo tasuna, el cual desde lo ocurido con naruto no habia tocado el licor.

-kakashi-san, esta seguro que podras caminar sin las muletas-lo decia tsunami mientras miraba a kakashi con una mescra entre preocupacion y enojo, (deveras las mujeres pueden demostrar muchas emociones solo con una mirada XP)

-no me veo tan mal o si-trato de alijerar el ambiente kakashi, logrando asi un poco.

-bien es hora andando equipo-lo dijo kakashi empesando a caminar, junto a los demas exepto por sakura la cual miro preocupada la casa y luego a tsunami, la cual la miro un tanto rara por lo que hacia.

-por favor cuida de bigotes-kun por mi tsunami-san-lo dijo sakura antes de correr alcansando a su equipo.

(en este momento pasa lo mismo que hasta la supuesta muerte de haku)

En este momento naruto estaba realmente enojado, ya que habia aparecido gato junto a un gran numero de mercenarios, y lamentablemente no le quedaba mucha fuerza que digamos a los presentes luego se sus arduar batallas, pero no se iba a rendir ahora, asi que sin esperar se lanzo en contra de los mercenarios ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, sobretodo la de sakura la cual su corazon se lleno de temor por la impruencia de naruto.

Naruto como pudo en ese momento logro crear trecientos clones los cuales se lanzaron directamente en contra de los mercenarios tomandolos de sorpresa, exepto a gato el cual se carcageaba por lo que veia.

-siiii por fin tendre una verdadera cena-fue lo unico que dijo gato antes de quitarce la parte superior de su ropa, para dejar ver que en medio de su pecho habia un ojo y su estomago se habria dejando ber una descomunal boca, la cual empesaba a comerce a todos los mercenarios derotados por naruto.

-pero que demonios, que eres en realidad gato-lo dijo zabusa el cual a pesar de tener un braso incerbible, tenia el cuerpo de haku a su lado.

-mostruo o no, te derotare maldito-lo dijo naruto mientras se lanzaba en contra de gato, el cual estaba sonriendo demencialmente, mientras que su estomago se comia a otro mercenario.

-alejate mondadiente-lo dijo gato mientras golpeaba a naruto mandandolo sobre el puente, para caer directamente al mar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Nadie podia creer lo que estaban viendo, y mas sakura la cual deseaba ese dia intentar pedirle perdon a naruto por como lo habia tratado estos ultimos año ya que de verdad se sentia como una basura, pero ver como esa cosa habia golpeado a naruto hasta lanzarlo sobre el agua la asusto tremendamente.

-noooo narutoooo-lo grito sakura mientras trataba de dirigirce al lado del puente he intentar lanzarce para almenos salvar el cuerpo de su primer amigo, pero fue detenida por tasuna el cual como podia la detenia.

-hahahaha ahora me los comere despues de cinco mil años de letargo iniciando con la pelirosa-lo dijo Gato antes de que su cuerpo cambiara a ser una criatura que tenia tres ojos y una gran boca que abarcaba todo su estomago, sorprendiendo y asustando a los presentes, hasta que una esfera dorada golpeo a la criatura en la que se convirtio Gato, para luego dirigirce a donde estaba Sakura envolviendola en un domo dorado que no dejaba ver a nadie que pasaba con sakura.

(dentro del domo)

Cuando sakura pudo habrir los ojos despues de adaptarce al intenso brillo, vio que justo delante de ella estaba una chica de no mas de 18 años, la cual estaba bestida con un raro traje de miko (sacerdotisa) corto de color grisaseo, su cabello tomado en dos coletas y ojos oscuros, la cual la veia con una sonrisa.

-tu quien eres, y en donde estamos-lo pregunto sakura mientras miraba a la otra chica, la cual solo llevo sus manos al frente, entrelasandolas y asiendo una reverencia.

-mi nombre es Chiaki Enno, y soy la ultima guardiana del guerrero legendario zenki, pero tu debes conocerlo de otra forma, y donde nos encontramos es un domo espiritual en el cual podras entender mas facil lo que esta pasando-lo dijo la chica mientras ponia sus manos en la espalda con una sonrisa.

-como asi, no te entiendo nada-lo dijo sakura, la cual de verdad estaba confundida por lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por naruto.

-descuida, lo entenderas dentro de poco, y puedes estar tranquila ya que fuera de este domo pasara solo unos cuantos segundos, pero aqui pasa mucho mas rapido el tiempo, descuida-lo dijo Chiaki mientras miraba a sakura tranquilamente.

-pero no tengo tiempo que perder, mi amigo esta en peligro para que yo me quede aqui charlando como si no pasara nada-lo dijo sakura con una mirada determinada en intentar encontrar la manera de salir de este sitio he intentar salvar a naruto.

-eres muy inpulciva, hehehe me recuierdas a mi cuando conoci a zenki-lo dijo chiaki mirando a un lado con añoranza, y una sonrisa melancolica.

-zenki, quien es ese tal zenki-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba intrigada a la pelinegra la cual solo suspiro antes de responderle.

-veras pequeña-lo empeso a decir chiaki hasta que fue callada un momento.

-mi nombre es sakura, no pequeña entendido anciana-lo dijo sakura la cual de verdad estaba desesperada por salir de hay y ayudar a naruto.

-no soy una anciana maldita escruincla malcriada, bueno regresando a lo importante zenki es el antiguo guerrero guardian, el cual era el unico ser de destruir a las semillas del mal-lo dijo chikai luego de haberle golpeado la cabeza a sakura por haberla llamado vieja.

-cemillas del mal?-lo dijo sakura mientras se sobaba el tremendo chichon que le dejo la chica "recordatorio nunca llamarla vieja denuevo" fue lo que dijo inner sakura algo temerosa, mientras anotaba ese pensamiento en una nota para luego archivarla en importantes.

-veras sakura, en tiempos ancestrales, un demonio llamado Karma intentó destruir el mundo por medio de sus semillas del mal, las cuales dominaban a las personas de corazones llenos de maldad, otorgandoles asi gran poder, pero gracias a la fuerza de un poderoso guerrero llamado Zenki, el mundo volvió a la normalidad. Ozune Enno, maestro del templo Enno, sello a Zenki la bestia guardiana dentro de un pilar, ya que su sed de violencia y salvajismo era descomunal. El guardián quedaría confinado al pilar por tiempo indefinido en espera del momento de que algún sucesor del maestro Enno rompiera el sello de Bayula y volver a ser convocado a lucha-lo decia chiaki a sakura la cual la miraba algo raro pero no comento nada por temor de que la chica le volviera a golpear.

-bien ahora lo importante, no se la razon pero estas semillas han vuelto a despertar despues de que yo con ayuda de zenki las ubieramos destruido, y es hay donde entras tu-lo dijo señalando a sakura, la cual se fijo en el brasalete que tenia chiaki, era el mismo brasalete que naruto le queria dar al comenzar con esta mision.

-oye como es que tienes el brasalete de la madre de naruto, regresalo-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba enfurecida a chiaki, la cual miro el brasalete con una mirada triste.

-conque el me ve como su madre, no se si sentirme alagada por eso, o triste por su vida-lo dijo chiaki mientras miraba su brasalete con tristesa.

-a que te refieres-lo dijo sakura mirando como unas cuantas lagrimas se le formaban a chiaki.

-es mejor mostrarte de lo que hablo en lugar de lugar de decirtelo-lo dijo chiaki antes de chasquear los dedos, para que pasaran unas imagenes de las aventuras que tubo ella junto a zenki (placticamente todo el anime).

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, y algo dentro de ella se emocionaba y deceaba ser como la chica enfrente suyo, hasta que vio algo que la dejo estrañada.

-etto chiaki-san, porque zenki se parece a mi amigo-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba una imagen donde logro ver a zenki con tres leves lineas en las mejillas, como las de naruto pero mucho mas claras.

-veo que te diste cuenta sakura, veras la razon de que zenki y naruto se te parescan iguales, es porque son la misma persona-lo dijo chiaki sorprendiendo a sakura, la cual la voltio a verla tan rapido que parecia que se romperia el cuello.

-naruto y zenki son el mismo ser, como es eso pocible-lo dijo realmente descorcertada sakura mientras veia a chiaki miraba aun triste el brasalete.

-sigue viendo y lo entenderas-lo dijo chiaki con una sonrisa triste.

Esta ves sakura logro ver como fue que nacio, o aparecio naruto desde que el kyubi sin darce cuenta destrullo la roca donde estaba descansando zenki, y vio como era sellado el demonio en el cuerpo de un bebe, pero este no fue en naruto sino de una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos aguamarina.

-espera me estas diciendo que Ino en realidad es hija del cuarto hokage, pero si eso es verdad porque naruto lleva el apellido uzumaki-lo dijo sakura mientras miraba a chiaki realmente sorprendida.

-porque naruto por incleible que paresca, logro adsorver parte del ADN de los padres de tu amiga, logrando asi tener la apariencia de ellos, y cuando los ninjas de tu aldea llegaron y vieron el panorama se sorprendieron, pero fue hay cuando la vida de zenki cambio-lo dijo chiaki deramando lagrimas mientras se abrasaba ella misma.

Sakura queria decir algo, pero vio como el bebe en el que se habia convertido zenki era llevado por el viejo Hokage, mientras que la pequeña Ino era llevada en brasos por el lider del clan Yamanaka.

Luego de eso estaba viendo como los mienbros del consejo estaban demandando la muerte del bebe, que estaba entre los brasos del Hokage, mientras este solo lo miraba con pena.

*no aremos tal barbaridad, si lo asemos que nos garantisa que el zorro no se libere y que el sacrificio de minato sea en vano* lo dijo el lider del clan aburame, el cual miraba fijamente a la bebe entre los brasos del Yamanaka.

*es mejor que me lo dejen a mi, asi podremos entrenarlo y convertirlo en el arma defitiva de konoha* lo dijo un hombre que parecia una momia mientras miraba al bebe con mucho deceo de poder.

*lo siento pero no, como hokage declaro que este pequeño no sera convertido como un arma, sino sera tratado como lo que es, un niño y no se le contara a los aldeanos o seran sentenciados a muerte entendido, se levanta la secion* lo dijo sarutobi mientras salia de la sala del consejo junto al pequeño en sus brasos.

Luego de eso sakura logro ver las cosas mas horribles de su vida, al ver como el pequeño naruto era torturado desde que tenia memoria, pero lo que le desgaro el corazon fue ver lo que paso despues de que sakura lo alejara de ella.

En ese "recuerdo" vio como naruto fue brutalmente golpeado por los adultos de la aldea, entre ellos estaban sus padres, los cuales estaban con una sonrisa retorcida por como se veia el pequeño naruto.

-no detengancen, naruto no tiene la culpa, por favor has que paren-lo dijo sakura mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas por ver lo que paso naruto en su niñes.

-no sabes las montones de veces que hubiera deceado detenerlos pero no les podia hacer nada, solo podia ver como lo maltrataban-lo dijo chiaki mientras lloraba abrasandoce ella misma.

-pero porque le hacian eso a naruto-lo dijo sakura mientras veia a chikai, la cual habia empesado a desaparecer.

\- ya no me queda mucho, sakura te pido que cuides a zenki no a naruto por mi, dile que siempre lo cuidare y que me perdone por no poder haber estado con el, por favor cuidalo por mi-fueron las ultimas palabras de chiaki antes de desaparecer y que el brasalete que antes estaba en su muñeca se posara en la de sakura.

(fuera del domo)

Solo habian pasado unos cinco segundos desde que habia aparecido esa estraña luz y envolviera a sakura en ella, y como llego desaparecio dejando ver a sakura con el cabello recojido en dos coletas mientras miraba enojada a kakashi.

-kakashi, tu y yo tendremos una discucion despues maldito-lo dijo sakura con una voz de prometia mucho dolor a kakashi.

-hahaha no importa, ahora podre comerlos a todos ustedes-lo decia la criatura (gato) mientras se paraba del suelo, mientras se llevaba a su "boca" al ultimo mercenaruo.

-no lo creo maldito-lo dijo sakura mientras empezaba a crear una estrella de cinco puntos con su mano, la cual de la punta de sus dedos salia una leve luz celeste.

*Yo libero el hechizo de la espada secreta y lo ago ahora, Zenki ahora eres libre, te libero del arca de vajula sal ahora* fue lo que dijo sakura dejando estrañados a todos por sus palabras, fue hay cuando una luz salio del mar, del cual salio un hombre con un aspecto realmente intimidante.

Este hombre media como dos metros de alto, el cabello largo de un color dorado, y uno de los colmillos sobresaliente de su boca, su vestimenta era de unas estrañas hombreras azules con picos rojos, un chaleco rojo con decorado dorado, una chinta roja como sinturon, un pantalon blanco yen sus brasos estaban bendados con una estaña muñequera metalica que le llegaba hasta el codo.

-te mostrare solo un poco de mi poder-lo dijo el ahora conocido como zenki, mientras encaraba al demonio con una sonrisa desafiante.

-acabare contigo maldito-lo dijo el demonio mientras se lansaba sobre Zenki.

-como te atreves a desafiarme con esa incificante fuerza, ahora conoceras mi fuerza-lo dijo zenki mientras corria en contra del demonio.

-te sientes invencible por tener un nuevo poder no es asi, pues ahora veras-lo dijo zenki mientras dejaba que el demonio lo mordiera el braso izquierdo, mientras una rara estaca salia de su codo derecho y cortaba a la mitad al demonio el cual se desacia en una especie de humo.

-viste que facil fue haha, o mira un regalo-lo dijo zenki riendose como derroto a la criatura facilmente, ante la mirada de todos, para luego comer una estraña semilla.

-mmmm que buena esta, he podido comer una semilla luego de miles de años-lo dijo zenki mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, pero cuando voltio y vio a sakura asercarce mostro una mirada enojada.

-bien hecho zenki o deberia llamarte naruto-lo dijo sakura con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella borro cuando vio a zenki sacar dos estacas de los nudillos mientras la miraba con ira.

-tu, como te atreves a tener el brasalete de chiaki despues de lo que me has hecho, quitatelo ahora si no quieres que te lo aranque de tu cadaver-lo dijo zenki lanzandose sobre sakura, la cual solo atino a cubrirce con sus brasos.

Fue justo en ese momento que una luz dorada salio de la esfera del brasalete, la cual entro en contacto con el tocado que tenia zenki en la cabesa, que paso algo que dejo descorcertados a todos, ya que el estraño hombre, se encogio emitiendo un lebe brillo, para dejar ver en su lugar a naruto el cual callo entre los brasos de sakura, la cual lo abraso con unas cuantas lagrimas.

*zenki, no naruto mi niño ahora te dejo bajo las manos de esta chica, cuidela entendido* lo dijo una voz que todos lograron escuchar, pero solo sakura reconocio, como la voz de chiaki

-lo are madre-lo dijo naruto mientras cerraba los ojos aun estando entre los brasos de sakura.

-alguien me puede decir que diablos acaba de pasar aquiiiii-lo dijo sasuke mientras se cojia la cabesa intentando ayarle la razon a lo ocurido.

-luego les espricare, pero antes "om, mani, padme, hum"-lo dijo sakura antes de lanzar un papel, el cual brillo en color verde, el cual entro dentro del cuerpo de haku, el cual brillo sanando su herida del pecho.

-pero que rayos hiciste mocosa-lo dijo zabusa antes de ver dirijirce un papel en su contra que brillaba igual al que curo a haku, a lo cual no le dio tiempo de esquibarlo, para luego sentir como su braso se curaba a una velocidad increible.

-que bien huele-lo dijo inconcientemente naruto mientras aun estaba entre los brasos de sakura, la cual se sonrojo por lo que dijo naruto.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
